Amor en aurea aetate
by Greenseer of Gondor
Summary: Very little is known about the Golden Age, records are vague. Some things were left unrecorded on purpose. LucyxCaspian


**AN: This is my first attempt at a LucyxCaspian multi-chapter, I am somewhat unsure about it so let me know if you would like to see it continue. It will obviously be an AU and a combination of the Book and Movie verses. This takes place during the Golden Age of Narnia with the Pevensies ruling the country. Lucy is about 21 in this. Featured Song is "Some Where Only We Know" by Keane. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Shirking Duty

Lucy Pevensie stormed out of Cair Paravel like a horribly offended tempest at sea who was waging war on the one who insulted it. Like the cutting winds and thrashing arms emerging from the energized water denial and sadness raged within her.

For years now she had been _Queen Lucy the Valiant, _but all she wanted to be now was the eight-year-old girl, with insatiable curiosity who stumbled upon the wondrous country of Narnia. There hadn't been a moment to breath, or return to who she really was since she was crowned joint monarch with her elder siblings. At first Susan and Peter did their best to shield her from the grueling demands of ruling a country, but once she reached double digits in age, they deemed her ready to take on royal duties like they had from the start. Lucy had to admit that she could have reacted to her new responsibilities with more grace, but as a young child petulance was still a reliable ally.

She hadn't wanted to be ungrateful or even worse a dreadful liability, as her own siblings didn't have a choice in whether they wanted to ignore their duties or not, but she had grown up accustomed to being the sheltered youngest child. She had no burdens to bear up until that point. But in time she realized that she was fortunate for the time of mischief and play that she was afforded and it was time to step up. To her Narnia was still somewhat of a fairytale, an abstract idea that was simply there for her to explore, but to her siblings it was their nation. At the tender age of 13 Peter had been forced into the role of a warrior and led an army of Narnians who were fighting for their very freedom. Narnia had been all to real to him immediately. Even Susan was expected to take on a matronly role for the children of the centaurs, fauns and talking beasts and act as a source of unshakeable confidence. Not to mention Edmund who also engaged in the Battle of Beruna with their eldest brother and almost died doing so. He even had the bravery and wherewithal in the chaotic combat to target and destroy the White Witch's wand, her most powerful weapon. Each of her older siblings had no choice in their roles as leaders, and now she didn't either. After considerable contemplation Lucy had squared her shoulders and vowed to take her position seriously, and truly assume the mantle of _Queen Lucy the Valiant. _

And for several years her duties had been limited to volunteering in the medical ward after particularly heinous skirmishes, training with Susan and Edmund when they had precious time to spare (Peter was always preoccupied due to being the High King) and studying up on the history and customs of neighboring kingdoms. Lucy had devoured her tasks with ravenous enthusiasm as soon as she began to take them seriously. However, this changed when she came of marriageable age. Susan had been entertaining potential betrothals only a after a single year of their coronation, and Lucy did not envy her at all.

The concept of joining in a binding union with someone she barely knew, let alone loved was inconceivable to her. Adjusting to being a true resident of Narnia had been as easy as breathing for her, but some part of her that she tried to lock away anticipated that one day they would leave their beloved home. Lucy had never dreamed that they would stay long enough for her to be confronted with the inevitability of marriage. She understood that political alliances were all well and good but it never really translated that one day she would actively participate. Susan was the beautiful and poised sister who could enrapture any man she came into contact with. As senior queen it would be her duty to secure a lasting pact with another nation, not Lucy's. Certainly there couldn't be so many kingdoms that she would also be eligible for political marriage, but alas time proved her wrong.

In fact, she had been in the middle of a meeting between her siblings and the delegation from the Isle of Doorn when her composure cracked, and out came the deluge. Her heels clacked against the marble floors and the sounds resounded like the pounding of her distressed heart. Lucy knew that even this momentary burst of speed in the restrictive slippers would result in blisters, but escape was the main priority. Breathing the fresh air perfumed with the sweetness of spring would help clear her troubled mind. The floor beneath her feet was a tad bit chilly but grounded her to a tumultuous time when she would much prefer to take flight into the cobalt sky and wrap herself in the cleansing rays of the sun.

It was fortunate that the meeting was scheduled in the atrium located very close to the back entrance. The back entrance was the perfect escape plan because it was frequented rarely by anyone save for servants hard at work, and it bled into the vast wilderness that she could almost melt into. Lucy crossed her fingers that she wouldn't come upon anybody during her irrational flee attempt, and her wish was granted. Well almost. The back entrance was a simple stair case that descended into a courtyard of bleached cobblestone. When she reached the last step Lucy reached out her left arm for the handrail to maintain her balance and flung the wretched shoes from her feet. They soared impressively and landed in the patch of shrubbery partially concealed by the side of the staircase.

She should have been more careful with where she placed her shoes for it was the proper etiquette of a civilized and demure queen but she couldn't find it in herself to care. When she returned to the palace she would fish out her luxurious footwear and give them the respect that such finery deserved. Until then though it was bare feet for her.

Lucy took a moment to inhale deeply and appreciate the rejuvenating nature of this time of year. She lifted her head to the horizon and before her swam an ocean of trees waiting to be talked to and admired. Wild grass ran rampant beyond the threshold of the courtyard and she felt herself craving its cool and giving sensation beneath her feet. She found herself to be an island in the sea of verdant turf teeming with life. Birds sung in the distance and their melodies were delivered to her upon the contours of the breeze.

Her surroundings reminded her of somewhere she had been before. She could no longer identify its name, all memories of it dulled with the passing of the years and everything grew distorted through a strong haze. Lucy thought it might have been her home in a past life, but that couldn't be right. There hadn't been life before Narnia, only shadow and confusion. She wasn't ignorant of the fact that she wasn't born of the country but defining herself as the citizen of any other place was simply impossible. In that place there was something called electricity, automobiles and a war. A terrible war. There was something about large metal capsules falling from the sky and exploding, bombs maybe? A man walking away with tears in his eyes and a uniform adorning his hunched frame, father? And being pulled from a woman's arms that she loved very much and shoved onto a monstrous contraption, a train perhaps? Everything became too overwhelming and painful to bear. It hurt to think of such things and she was thankful to always return to Narnia. A peaceful nation which had the upmost respect for all life. This was the place that she belonged. Her life began here, and here she would stay.

Well not there exactly, she was after all running away. And she hadn't made much progress in that endeavor. To the right of the rear entry way were the kitchens which were always a bustle with the cooks and servants moving to and fro with dishes and sacks of ingredients. She spotted a few individuals that she recognized. Before she allowed herself to be swallowed up by the great forest before her, Lucy waved her hand and called to them in greeting,

"Good day Master Phineas and Cook Bethany!"

The stout brunette and her lean husband with blond hair both waved back in acknowledgement.

"How goes the day Queen Lucy, running away are we?" The chef delivered with a jovial lilt.

Lucy beamed, "You know it Beth. A girl has got to get out and spread her wings every now and then. And please I insist you call me Lucy!" She wholeheartedly hoped that the staff would catch on to her wishes.

"We wouldn't want to be improper but if you insist Lucy, we will address you as such. Now you need to speed up a little, I think I hear your older sister giving chase, and not far behind at that!"

The pair laughed merrily and headed towards the ajar door to resume their tasks in the kitchen. Lucy savored one more grin and then set her sights on her next objective. She had to pick up the pace if she didn't want to be caught. Especially if Susan were leading the search, Lucy would lose her head.

Lucy then charged forward into the tremendous thicket which was also the great unknown. She would be just Lucy again.

For several minutes Lucy simply strolled through the apple orchard that inhabited the outskirts of Cair Paravel's property. The trees that bordered her wayward path were like sentinels guarding her from the realities of accepting a betrothal from the Lord Beckett of Doorn. She had barely spoken to the amiable noble before panic seized her and she needed to separate herself from the negotiation. Lucy felt the weight of a life time commitment to someone she barely knew looming above her shoulders like a phantom, yet still a very real threat.

Lucy had grown to love the life she lived in the castle with her siblings and she couldn't image any other way to live, but her beloved reality was tearing apart at the seems, and fast. Faster than she could handle at the moment and she let her survival instincts of flight take over. It was foolish and impertinent she knew, undoubtedly it would be viewed as a slight against the Doorn delegation. Once she returned from her excursion, tragically only a momentary diversion, she would apologize profusely and attempt to salvage a potentially critical alliance. For the moment she would seize her troubles and tuck them into the jewels of the coronet that she bore upon her head. Truth be told she probably should have taken it off along with those dastardly shoes but she couldn't bring herself to treat a personal gift from Aslan with such disdain. Anything she received from him was priceless.

In sensible terms it wasn't very intelligent of her to boast such an obvious sign of her rank, a potential target to wandering bandits or thieves. Lucy crossed her fingers that any vagabonds would steer clear of her and decide to take the day off from stealing and attacking. Whenever she could Lucy insisted that she sport her dagger and healing cordial around her waist, a show of her ability to protect herself, but Susan and Peter had insisted that she refrain from wearing it during the meeting. They did not want her coming off as threatening or prone to violence in the face of possible match. Lucy hadn't agreed in her heart, but her mind told her that it was the right call, so she begrudgingly left her precious gifts in her chambers.

There was no point in ruminating over what could not be changed now, so she chose to embrace the environment around her and derive serenity from the magnificence of nature. Gentle murmurs permeated the air, composed of a uniquely musical sound, almost song like. Very soon after the whispers became more pronounced flower petals would come into view as they twirled and sashayed in the delicate zephyrs. The space around her shimmered beguilingly with blooms of every shade from royal blue to blush pink suspended in its airy thrall.

Lucy spun around and took notice of the soft pillars and beams of sunlight that filtered through the complex network of tree branches and felt her entire being warm. She ventured forward to see what other wonders awaited her.

Padding softly through the sod Lucy worked to identify the perfect tree for climbing and acquiring the perfect apple. The harvest had just begun, and the apples would still be sour with the shock of emerging into the world, but she preferred them that way.

Images of eau de Nil dryads peppered the space between the trees and they enthusiastically greeted her. The dryads were a very peaceful and pleasant group if you spent the time getting to know them, and when she was younger there was ample time to do as such. However, as Lucy's life became more consumed with being an active and involved monarch she had regretfully neglected her other subjects, the dwellers of the splendid forest and the spirits that kept it safe. Perhaps now was an opportunity to make amends.

Usually the dryads floated away after hovering nearby for a few moments but there was one who resembled a young girl with a hesitant smile on her lips and green braids that were pulled back tightly. Lucy approached the shy being.

"Hello my name is Lucy. I used to walk amongst these orchards frequently when I was a girl. Lately I have found many excuses not to, as empty as they are, to avoid coming here. In the process I could have lost some dear companions, but I would like to remedy that now. Would you like to be my friend?"

Lucy ensured that her tone was soft and non-alarming so the young dryad might stay. The forest of the spirit remained immobile for a few seconds as if weighing the benefits of spending the afternoon with this foreign woman clothed in resplendent finery, but curiosity won out.

She nodded and a large smile bloomed on her face, "I would like that very much."

Lucy responded happily, "I am so glad! What is your name young one?"

"My name is Evergreen, but I prefer being called Ever. I have to ask, are you one of the two Daughters of Eve that rule Narnia?"

Lucy chuckled, "Did the crown give me away?"

Evergreen moved her left hand to flex her forefinger and thumb with little space in between, "Just a little bit, but you seem very kind and I have never met royalty before. I will have so much to tell my friends when I return home!"

The dryad clapped joyfully.

Lucy grinned once more.

"Now, I am starving and have a fierce craving for apples, would you know the best tree for me to climb, without antagonizing the tree of course?"

Evergreen tilted her head to the side in contemplation, a look of concentration painting her countenance. Eventually she formulated a response,

"I would say that any trees to your left would be the best bet. Those to our right are elderly and seldom like disturbances. On the other hand, these trees are young and vibrant. They are always very eager to donate fruit now and then. There is no harm in trying. Let's go."

Evergreen floated closer to the topiaries that flanked their left and examined each as she darted between each. Lucy could barely follow her movements with her eyes, they were so swift. After many moments of inspection Evergreen arrived next to a tree that she deemed suitable for climbing. It was of medium height, easy enough for someone of Lucy's short stature to scale, and possessing sturdy branches capable of supporting her weight.

She looked towards Evergreen, "This is perfect! Just give me a moment while I shimmy up and get us two nice and crisp treats. "

Lucy walked closer to the tree and before she dared climb its body and claim its treasures she needed to say thank you.

She patted the tree reverently and began, "Thank you so much for allowing my friend and I to pluck some of your apples to eat. You are a true friend and charitable Narnian. I promise to not take more than my fill and be as quick as possible."

Satisfied with her statement Lucy jumped up and grasped the lowest hanging branch to begin her ascent. She made expeditious work of climbing the tree and arrived at the top in no time. There were a few scrapes and bruises that she sustained from the coarse bark and the odd twig but the promise of such delicious apples was worth it. Lucy made sure that her grip on the tree was secure and snatched two brilliantly scarlet apples. They were very sizable and it was challenging to keep ahold of them in one hand, so she looked down to alert Evergreen to the obtainment of their fruit.

She called out, "Evergreen I've found the perfect apples. They should taste magical, but they are close to slipping from my fingers, would you mind catching them from where you are waiting? I want to be able to make my descent without dropping the apples or even worse suffering a blow to the head from falling."

Lucy waited awhile for Evergreen to answer, but she never did. The silence was like a vacuum that spoke of perilous tidings.

"Evergreen are you there? If you aren't confident in your catching skills, I believe I can still climb down without dropping them. Just give me a minute."

There was no reply again and Lucy was growing concerned, she grunted as she moved down the trunk of the tree and hoped that would catch Evergreen's attention.

But she had no such luck. Waiting for her down below were a band of particularly greedy and vile bandits, Evergreen was nowhere to be found.

If Lucy hadn't already reached the ground she would have scurried up the tree as fast as she could to escape the menacing men before her. There was no time for that though, as two of the raiders were already upon her. One had gripped her arm and yanked it behind her back, eliciting a cry of pain, but it was not her dominant hand and she had readily available ammunition.

In a flash she had aimed both apples at the head of who appeared to be the captain, adorned in impressive leathers and sporting a massive golden pendant boasting an array of precious stones. In retrospect her decision was not the best that she could have made but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Her little show of defiance only worked to anger the leader however and a sharp whistle commanded the other bandit near her to secure her other arm.

"The little girl is quite feisty, but we can deal with that boys can't we? With that beautiful crown she has I would wager she would make for some nice leverage as a hostage. We can steal both that, her jewelry and ransack the royal treasury for all it is worth. I guarantee the Kings and other Queen would pay anything to return their little sister safely. But that doesn't guarantee they won't have her head for sneaking out unaccompanied by guards. That isn't our problem nonetheless. Be gentle with the merchandise and do not give me any reason to enact discipline. She is a bargaining chip who must be returned in mint condition. Got it?"

The other members nodded in understanding and agreement.

Lucy began to become unnerved and she did her best to compose the best plan of action. She had a sinking feeling though that any attempt would be hopeless and only further her chances of being injured. Lucy's mental strategy session was interrupted by the arrival of a raven haired man, with olive skin and a dangerous gleam in his obsidian eyes.

The man moved forward with a sword and easily dispatched two men who he caught off guard. Then he made quick work of the next bandit.

Lucy saw the interference as an opportunity and used the distraction to her advantage. She stomped her foot down hard on the boot of the man to her left, and possibly heard the snap and crack of bones. Immediately after she elbowed the other in the diaphragm and as he was doubled over gasping for air she struck him hard over the head. He collapsed in a pathetic heap.

The man whose foot she assaulted had recovered from the downward blow and unsheathed a sword that was rusting on the edges and displayed dry patches of blood all along the blade. Lucy knew that she was outclassed, but the combat adept stranger was one step ahead of the angered vagabond and kicked the sword out of the advancing man's hand. With a quick slash the stranger struck the man and he too fell to the grass.

Lucy took a moment to scan her surroundings in order to deduce if there were anymore menacing enemies and she found that the captain had caught them moved stealthily behind the tree and flanked them from the side. The stranger reacted swiftly enough and was prepared to fend off the enraged leader but Lucy instinctively raised her arms as if to brace for impact but instead a coppice of thorns jutted from the ground and warded off the captain's attack.

He was struck dumb and sustained received a few puncture wounds, but had capable enough reflexes that had him jumping back before any lasting damage could be done. He skillfully slid his daggers back into their case on his back and he sprinted away without a look back.

The stranger let out a deep and thrilling laugh as he shook his head and also returned his weapon to its holster.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that Queen Lucy. The name's Caspian, and cannot help but notice that you are alone in the woods. I do not think it is too farfetched to conclude that you are shirking your duty."

Caspian bowed acutely and brought one arm to extend behind him, and another to run parallel to his midsection. Lucy was speechless.

He resumed his normal stance and Lucy realized just how tall and capable he seemed. The concept of a practiced warrior and able survivalist radiated from him. But to Lucy's dismay he was wearing armor, and that armor was the uniform of Cair Paravel's guardsmen. She had been found out.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter done! If I continue it should be 7 chapters long and 21,000 words in length. And yes I do know that the thorns inclusion was peculiar, but it will be explained in time. Just know that there has always been something extra magical about Lucy Pevensie. Review or critique if you would like! **


End file.
